In Love Again
by Electroblades
Summary: Dr. Henry Morgan and detective Jo Martinez have been working on cases together for a long time. Their partnership is great but the lines are starting to blur. After a case that leaves Jo feeling uneasy, Henry accompanies her and things change completely. Rated M for future writing...it's my first fanfic so, go easy on me.
1. A Second Chance

It was early afternoon and detective Jo Martinez had just arrested a guy guilty of murder. Henry watched as she handcuffed the man. Jo signaled two officers to take the guy away. The officers went and took the guy with them. As they walked off, Jo walked towards Henry. "Well done Dr. Morgan," she said. Henry smiled at her and nodded. Jo returned the smile and then walked towards her desk.

Henry stared as Jo walked away. Their partnership was amazing, and they made a great team. Jo grabbed some things from her desk and started walking towards the elevator. Henry had seen her quite affected by the case they had just closed, so he decided to go ahead and talk to her before she left. He caught up to her on the elevator and stopped the doors right before they shut. "Detective is everything alright?" he asked politely. Jo looked straight into his eyes, and immediately Henry knew the answer. "Would you like me to accompany you?" he asked, trying to convince her to say yes.

Jo looked straight into his eyes, and she felt the need to have him with her. Henry had a piercing look that always got her. She saw him and decided that it would be best if she accepted. "Please," Jo said silently. Henry stepped into the elevator and let the doors shut. He looked at her as they stepped out of the elevator. He knew something was bothering her and continued walking. They were soon out of the building and inside Jo's car, ready to go. They both buckled their seat belts and went off to Jo's house.

The entire car ride was silent. It wasn't completely uncomfortable, and after all, Henry just wanted to keep Jo company for a while. They were soon at the detective's house, and as Henry got out, he saw Jo's look. She seemed tired and a little sad. She got out of the car and invited Henry into her house. He smiled as he walked in and saw the lack of organization in Jo's house. "Would you like some wine, or any other drink?" Jo asked as she put her things down. "I know it's messy in here but try to get comfortable."

"Don't worry detective, you are busy with work most of the time. And yes, wine sounds like a good idea," Henry answered. He looked around and sat on a couch to wait. Jo went into the kitchen and got out the wine and filled up two glasses. She stepped out of the kitchen and gave one to Henry. "Drink up," she said handing him the glass of wine. Henry thanked her as she sat down right beside him. He saw as her lips touched the glass and suddenly felt some kind of rush going through him. This was unusual and he had never felt it before. He remembered feeling something similar with Abigail but this was different. He took a sip of the wine and stared at the detective. "Jo, I know today's case was hard to handle," he said, "would you like to talk about it?"

"Well, not really. It just reminded me of my past a little bit but I'll be fine," she responded taking the glass of wine to her lips. Henry smiled and kept drinking, without knowing what to say. He stared at her and studied her for a couple of minutes. Her hair had so many different shades of brown, and her eyes were mysterious. He felt she was a mystery that he needed to uncover, a case that he wanted to work on. "What?" Jo said, turning to Henry after so much staring. She felt like he was analyzing her but she didn't mind. Henry smiled at her and silently answered her question. "Nothing, I was just, wondering when you last sat in this place, since it seems very unused."

"Well, I haven't exactly had time to do so," Jo answered.

"I understand that perfectly but you should relax every once in a while."

"I don't think that word goes along with me anymore" Jo sighed. She really did need to relax for a while but she couldn't. Henry and Jo kept talking for a very long time. Before they knew it, it was 9:00pm and they were still talking. Jo realized it was late and told Henry that she could take him to his house . Henry saw the time and thought about Abraham, so he agreed to letting Jo drive him home. As they were getting up Jo started to thank Henry. "I really want to thank you for being with me today," Jo said looking down. "I usually spend my evenings alone, you know, since I got no one-"

"No one?" Henry interrupted while raising an eyebrow. "You have me..." he smiled.

Jo looked up and realized that it was true. Henry had been with her for a long time, and he had never let her down. She smiled back at him as their eyes met. They stared into each other's eyes and unconsciously started to move closer. Henry tilted his head forward to touch Jo's forehead with his. "I do have you. Thank you for being there," Jo whispered. Henry could feel her breath and felt the urge to kiss her. Both of them closed their eyes as their lips touched for the very first time. Jo felt Henry's soft lips against hers, and she forgot about all her problems, including the case. Henry felt a rush that was more intense than ever. The kiss broke and they found themselves staring at each other. Jo felt Henry didn't want this.

She started apologizing to Henry and said, "Henry, I-I was just-" but was interrupted by Henry kissing her once again. This time the kiss wasn't soft and tender; it was fierce and hungry. It was like a desperate plea that had been ignored for a long time but was finally getting some attention. Jo wrapped her arms around Henry and he did the same. The kiss was burning with passion and Jo didn't want to let Henry be the one to do most of the job. She smashed him into the wall and the space between them was no longer existent. Henry's hands moved down to touch Jo's lower back.

Jo could feel Henry's touch, and it was making her crazy. Henry suddenly stopped and looked at her. Jo saw straight into his eyes, and as a good detective, recognized fear. Henry heart was racing and he was truly afraid. "Jo, I don't want to hurt you and...well...this is..." Henry couldn't find a way to go on. He couldn't tell her to get away. He was in love with her, and he couldn't change that. He thought deeply as Jo took a step back. Jo couldn't process what was going on. She thought he loved but apparently not. Henry didn't want to hurt her so he went on. "It's just that, you know, you had a husband and I-I just can't..."

"Henry, relax, he's gone. I loved him but now he's gone. Now I have you, and I believe in second chances," she said, "I guess you don't." She was silently suffering, feeling so rejected. "Forget about this okay?"

"Jo, don't take me wrong," he said stepping towards her. "I love you, I really do."

Jo couldn't believe he had just said that. Henry Morgan had just confessed her that he loved her. "I love you too," she said while blushing. Henry smiled and grabbed her as he walked back to stop against the wall. Jo got close and kissed him harshly. Henry's hands moved down and touched Jo's hips. He held her tight. He had fallen in love when he thought that it was impossible for him.

Jo felt Henry's hands pulling her closely but she wanted so much more. He was too respectful! _Damn Henry, hurry up_ she thought, as she kept kissing him. As if he could read her mind, Henry suddenly broke the kiss, untucked Jo's shirt and started to unbutton it. Jo looked at him as he finished unbuttoning her shirt. When he was at the last button, his eyes met Jo's. He was giving her a look as if asking for permission to proceed. Jo kissed him harshly, and Henry removed her shirt completely. "Follow me," she said in a seductive tone. Jo pulled him away from the wall and guided him to her room.


	2. In Her Room

Henry followed Jo into her room and locked the door behind him. Jo took off her shoes and Henry did the same. He then turned to Jo and walked up to kiss her once again. As he got to her, he threw his arms around her. Jo started to unbutton Henry's vest as they locked lips. The vest soon fell to the floor and Henry started to move making Jo walk back until her legs touched the bed. He quickly backed away to remove his shirt and threw it back. Jo looked at Henry's scar but could no longer see it when Henry went up to her. She put her arms around his neck and let herself fall back, pulling him to the bed. Henry fell right above her and ran his hands up the sides of her torso.

Jo pulled him in for a kiss that was desperate and harsh. Henry kissed back, giving himself to her. He had been alone for some time and it was good to feel so much love again. He felt Jo pulling his hair, and she sat up a bit. He moved his hands to her back and reached to unclasp her bra. Jo felt Henry's hands stripping off her bra. She let go of him and watched as he threw it aside. He looked at her as she moved her hands around his torso. She was so beautiful, so perfect. Henry felt Jo's hand touching the scar on his chest. She felt the scarred skin and suddenly, Henry leaned in to kiss her once more.

Henry's kiss was full of energy and passion that Jo could feel completely. He moved his head to the side and started kissing her neck. A soft moan escaped Jo's lips as Henry's soft lips touched her neck. Henry felt he had to go slow but his hands were soon going up Jo's sides and touching her breasts. He moved up started to suck on her breast while softly massaging the other one. Jo felt Henry touching her lightly. Henry started to move down and left a trail of kisses along her sides as he moved. He kept going until he was at her waistline. He unbuttoned Jo's pants and gently unzipped them.

Jo watched Henry take full control of her. She looked down at him as he removed her pants. He did it slowly and carefully. It was the first time he had to take a woman's pants off since he had always been with women that wore dresses. He finally removed Jo's pants completely and let them fall to the floor behind him. He then crawled up on her and trailed kisses up her abs. Jo smiled as he got closer to her face. When his face was right above hers, she looked into his eyes and recognized love. She knew this was not a one night thing. She knew there was much more to their relationship than this encounter. Their lips met and their kiss deepened every second. Jo started to gain confidence and soon she turned, making Henry turn to lie on his back.

She hovered her body over his and soon reached for his belt. She unbuckled it and pulled his pants down. Unlike him, she did it quickly and fiercely. She threw them back and immediately kissed Henry again. Henry put his arms around her and rubbed her back gently. Jo put her arms around Henry's neck and started to grind her hips against his. Henry was desperate and his desire for her grew more and more. Jo could feel how much he wanted her, so she broke the kiss to strip Henry off his boxers. "So tell me," she said crawling up on him, "is this how you like to go swimming in the East River?"

Henry smiled lightly and remembered that story. He remembered Jo called him skinny dipper for that. "It's a long story," he said, pulling her towards him. As soon as he could, he reached for Jo's underwear. He was naked, now it was her turn. Jo let Henry take off the last article of clothing she had left. Once they were both naked, Henry decided to take control and moved to make Jo be the one lying down below him. He started kissing her smoothly but then the kiss became desperate.

Henry was trying to stay calm as Jo kissed him but he was ready for more. He traced his fingers along her sides and her hipbone. He was approaching her center but moved away. Unsure of whether Jo wanted it or not, he decided to wait until she seemed ready. Jo was enjoying how things were going so far but she also wanted to speed things up a bit. When she felt Henry move his hands back up she decided to speak "Go ahead," she said, "I'm all yours." Henry looked at her and smiled. Now he was sure of what she wanted, and he wanted it too.

Henry put his hands on the bed and pushed himself up. He slowly entered her, not wanting to cause any pain. Jo moaned as Henry got inside her. She had been with other guys after Sean but this was different. This was not just for the pleasure of it but for love. Henry started thrusting slowly but he kept getting faster. Jo grabbed the sheets and shut her eyes as Henry made love to her. Henry got faster every second and both levels of pleasure increased. Jo was rubbing Henry's back but as his thrusts became faster, Jo started scratching him. Henry barely felt it since all he wanted to do was give her as much pleasure as possible.

Jo was reaching climax and wasn't sure how much more she could take. It was great but she knew she would soon be done. Henry wasn't far from it either, and he knew Jo would want him to stop soon. "Henry," Jo moaned as she soaked him. Henry, not wanting to come inside her, tried to stop but found himself unable to do so. Henry came inside Jo and they both let out a moan. He finished her and let himself fall on top of her, kissing her gently. He then turned to lie beside her and turned to look at her. Jo turned to him and they didn't need to speak. The way they looked at each other was enough to express their feelings. Jo laid her head on Henry's chest. He put his arm around her and they fell asleep.


	3. Confession

Henry opened his eyes lightly as the sunlight shone through the window. He looked down to see Jo sleeping. Her head lay gently on his chest and her eyes were closed. Her lips pink and shining and suddenly Henry remembered everything that had happened last night. He remembered the taste of Jo's lips upon his and how she made love to him. He smiled as he looked at her beauty. She was perfect and Henry couldn't believe she was his. Her head covered the scar on his chest from the night he was cursed. He had not given much thought to his problem last night but it was all he could think about now. He had to tell her the truth.

He gently placed a kiss on her forehead and Jo woke up. She smiled as she opened her eyes and turned to look at Henry. "Good morning detective. Hope you slept well last night." Jo slowly moved up to kiss him gently. She then put an arm around him. Henry did the same and pulled her in for a tight hug. They both smiled at each other. Henry looked at Jo and started to speak. "You are beautiful Jo," he said softly. "I would never want to hurt you, you know, and I just wanted to..."

"What are you saying?" Jo interrupted with a hint of fear and concern in her voice.

"I love you and I want to be with you but before this goes any further," Henry sighed, "there is something you must know." Jo looked at Henry concerned. Was there anything she had done wrong? Perhaps he kept a secret from her but what was it? After Jo confessed her every secret to him, he still kept something from her. Why would he do that? Henry grabbed Jo's hand and moved it to the scar in his chest. Jo looked down at it and didn't understand. He once told her that he had been shot. Was there more to the story? "I need you to promise me one thing," he said. "Whatever I'm telling you will not change what you think of me and my sanity," he said looking straight into her eyes.

Jo looked at him and was afraid. She had no idea what he was talking about but she saw he was being honest. "I promise," she answered still unsure of what reaction the secret would cause. Henry sat up and Jo's hand left his scarred skin. He turned to look out the window. He closed his eyes tightly, telling himself that this was the right thing to do. He was hoping this would go well, unlike it did with Nora. Suddenly Jo's hand touched his cheek, making him look at her. "By the way," Jo said, "I love you too." She smiled and Henry understood the the had to go on.

He took a deep breath and began his story. "This scar was given to me more than 200 years ago for trying to save a man's life. I was in a ship. A man shot me and threw me overboard. I do not understand what happened but that night I became...immortal," Henry explained. He paused for a moment to see Jo's reaction. She was relieved that it had nothing to do with her but she couldn't take in what he was saying. Henry went on, "I know it sounds crazy but it is true! Every time I die I appear naked in water. I don't really walk to the East River naked, I just appear there after I die."

Jo had a hard time believing this and then she remembered the first case they worked in together. She was sure she had seen him jump off a building. This also explained why he never seemed to fear death and always jumped in front of cars. His knowledge about the past and his skills on things that weren't popular anymore came from experience. Jo was beginning to believe Henry and suddenly the doorbell rang. "I have to get that," she said as she got out of bed and into the bathroom.

Henry looked at her as she went into the bathroom and asked "Do you believe me? I am not crazy, I swear!" Henry's heart was beating out of his chest; he didn't want to lose her. Jo heard the desperation in his voice and she wanted to believe him. Henry kept talking, "I don't know what happened and I know I wouldn't believe in that but I do. I believe because I have experienced it! Jo, please!" Jo couldn't take it anymore. Henry was smart and honest and he must be telling the truth. His immortality explained many things that she now understood.

Jo came out of the bathroom and Henry stopped speaking. He only looked at her with desperate eyes. She was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. She grabbed a sweater and put it on. Jo then walked towards the bed and sat beside him. She moved her head right in front of his making their noses touch. "I believe you. I truly do," she whispered. Henry looked into her eyes and saw that she did believe him. His heartbeat steadied and he moved to lock lips with Jo. The kiss was gentle yet they both felt desperate. Their kiss was interrupted by the doorbell ringing again. "I'll get it," Jo affirmed and got out of the room.

Henry smiled as he saw her walk out. She had believed him and he felt like the happiest man alive. He got out of the bed to put on his clothes. As he did this Jo got to the door. She opened it to see a man that she didn't recognize at first. "Can I help you with something?" she asked. The man was wearing a jacket and a hat and Jo knew she had seen him before. She suddenly remembered that Henry was once seeing a psychiatrist and she recognized him. "Wait, aren't you Henry's..."

The man didn't let her finish. He covered her mouth with his hand but Jo fought back. She was highly trained for these situations so she got off easily. The man was fighting her and she took a hit to her side. She let out a scream and as Henry finished buttoning his vest he ran down. He saw the man and a name escaped his lips. "Adam," he said. Adam reached into his pocket and got out a knife. He held it to Jo's neck and smiled at Henry. Jo was confused and scared. Henry started to shout "Stop! Don't hurt her, please! I swear I will help you if you just..."

"You can't help me if you're busy in love with someone," Adam responded. He then turned around and grabbing Jo's arm he threw her into the trunk of his car. "Maybe you'll see her later...or maybe not," he said getting into the car. "I'll call you when you're ready to cooperate. Have a good day Henry, and don't worry. I will only hurt her if it is truly necessary." Henry was angry and scared as Adam drove off. He had taken Jo and it was all his fault. Henry clenched his fist and was determined to find her no matter what.


End file.
